tales_of_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
The Nine Tailed Beast Relics
The Tailed Beasts Relics The Tailed Beast Relics were formed some 100 years before the current day, the chakra of the tailed beasts were sealed into simple items to prevent the occourance of roaming Tailed Beasts from destroying a large portion of the world repeatedly and the risk of a sealed beast within a person getting lose, or even the person going rogue and attacking nations. Each Tailed Beast Relic consumes a large amount of chakra to be used and a considerable amount to simple be carried. Each use of the relic to perform its unique ability costs about a B rank jutsu worth of chakra and sometimes more depending on the scale and frequency of the use. Each Tailed Beast Relic has a personality type and each Tailed Beast must be fought mentally consistantly until a large enough bond has been built, if it ever can be to the point the Beast itself is not conflicting the users use of its power. Many Relic Holders will fail to make such a bond and many will likely end up failing to control the beasts power or the effect of their presence in their mind. One Tailed Marble The One Tailed Marble is a single black and gold marble about two inches in diameter. The marble itself is highly destructible and breaks with little pressure upon its surface. After being subdued to serve it will defend its owner single mindedly and avoid at all cost causing harm to them. The marbles owner develops a black seal upon the hand which holds the marble most, be it right or left and once destroyed the marble will always reform over a minute, returning to the seal, essentially always returning to the hand of its owner no matter how many times it is broken. *Location: Sunagakure, Nation of Wind. *Personality Type: Addictive, the user must conquer their addiction to its use and other vices to control the Relic. If the user does not possess the will and determination to overcome the Beast, the person will eventually lose themself in addictions. *Nature Type: Air (Sand Control) *Unique Abilities: Ability requires the Tailed Beast's cooperation Rank One Tailed Sand Blast - Upon shattering the marble upon a flat surface the marble will be destroyed and a large blast of sand, capable of destroying trees, eroding boulders and rending flesh within a 6 foot radius of the impact. Rank One Tailed Sand Sphere - Upon breaking the marble within the palm of their hand a large dome of sand, approximately fifteen feet in radius from the core of the user bursts up and guards them for thirty seconds. Can be used both defensively and offensively, defending the user from harm, most A rank techniques can be warded off with this technique also it can be used offensively, for example trapping the enemy within the sphere. Highly chakra intensive the technique drains a large amount of chakra, an A ranks worth. Two Tailed Chakrams The Two Tailed Chakrams are a pair of Chakram, one foot in diameter each. The Chakrams are sturdy and sharp, capable of cutting through wood and scratching stone with little damage, the Chakrams are self repairing weapons, Similar to a pair of boomerang the chakrams once thrown will generally return or swing back into the direction they came from and are usually incredibly hard to catch due to their jagged edges. The Chakram's abilities include the ability to produce a trail of blue flames along the path they travel and producing blasts of fire in short bursts. The Chakram are highly corruptive of the wielders *Location: Kirigakure, Nation of Water. *Personality Type: Perverse, the user must constantly fight against the will of the Tailed Beast, which is perverted, often dishonourable or unpolite, even corrupt. The wielder must fight against these traits and their urges, otherwise they will lose themselves in their perversion and be unable to focus, train or even perform simple tasks as a Ninja. *Nature Type: Fire (Blue colouration) *Unique Ability: Ability requires the Tailed Beast's cooperation Rank Two Tailed Spiral Flames - Upon throwing the chakram or chakrams in any direction blue flames erupt from the edges in a razor thin burst. Capable of reaching up to five inches in all directions the flames will rarely go out before an hour has passed and little but drowning out the fire can prevent continued burning. Rank Two Tailed Immolation Wheel - When initiated the user (if the tailed beast cooperates at all) the Chakrams can be thrown with any great effort and reach up to thirty feet away from the user, the Chakrams will dig into the ground at their furthest point and rotate around the user, encroaching inwards, spiralling in closer and closer as they encircle them repeatedly and causing large cracks in the ground, bursts of blue flame erupt out from the cracks and upon reaching 5 feet from the user the chakrams burst up to their wielders grasp and the cracks all burst up, leaving a large crater around them with only the ground close around them untouched and not burning. With this technique there is a high chance of asphyxiation due to the fire burning up all the oxygen around them. Category:Relics Category:Relics